


Città Parassiti

by arkkralie



Series: DND* (*dumbasses and darkness) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkkralie/pseuds/arkkralie
Summary: (the guideline/script for my dnd campaign all rolled up into an ao3 story so I don't have to print it and also it's easier to access for the party.)





	Città Parassiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian Callicast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jillian+Callicast).

-0-

The old, rusted metal door of the neon-lit club slams into the brick wall of the alley with no regard for the once overwhelming near-silence of the street it led to. A woman, no older than 30, with sticky red hair that knotted and lumped upon her sweat-drenched skin, leaned momentarily against said door, leeching off the cool metal, caring not for the wave of yelling and music that filled the air around her. She let out a shaky breath, stumbling against the steps of the door, and catching herself against the side of a foul-smelling dumpster. She coughs, her stomach seizing and her arms shaking against the force of her own body. Her arms finally give way after a particularly violent cough, bringing her to her knees. She coughs more, suddenly hit by a wave of bile and spit, sputtering it out onto the filth infested concrete of the alleyway. The door behind her swings closed, the only sound other than the women’s coughing and the spill of purple, glittering dyed vomit against the hard ground being the thumping of the club music’s beat behind her. When she stops vomiting, catching her breath in shaky, violent heaves, the woman closes her eyes momentarily trying to focus solely on the air draining in and out of her lungs. Down the alley, a noise reverberates off the walls.

The woman snaps her head up, eyes glued in the general direction of the sound. She does not respond, pushing herself onto her palms, nearly but not quite missing the pile of vomit underneath her. The sound reverberates again. This time the woman quietly calls out in a shaky voice “Janise?”

The sound reverberates again, and the woman shifts herself to wobbly stand, knees buckling beneath her for a moment before she gains her balance. “Jani?” she calls out again, this time louder than the last. She makes her way to the end of the alley on unsure feet, stumbling every few moments. As she nears the exit, her knee clumsily knocks into a pile of tin trashcans, the ringing knocking against the walls around her loudly. The woman curses under her breath. She leans out from the alleyway, her heart picking up momentarily, expecting to see someone, or something, but calming at the sight of nothing on each side of the alley. She draws back in, resting her head against the brick wall behind her, closing her eyes momentarily to catch her breath.

The sound reverberates again, this time, in front of her.

Her eyes snap open once more, staring at the seemingly plain brick wall in front of her, being taken aback when the noise, louder again this time, plays.

The woman stands still as the noise drones on longer than before, scared and shaking, unsure of reality at that moment. She shakes her head as the noise ends and reaches to the wall before her.

Her shaking fingers touch the bricks, and she lays her palm flat against it, pushing momentarily. It stays solid underneath her, and she moves to pull away, satisfied with her research.

Suddenly, ghostly hands shoot from the bricks, grabbing at her wrist and tugging, their nails scratching against her flesh as they try to pull her into the wall. She screams, her free hand slapping and clawing first at the wrists of the hands, but upon realizing their noncorporeal state, she instead tugs back on her arm. After a few seconds of fighting the hands let her arm go, but quickly reappear on her ankles when she trips and falls to the ground in front of them. She screams louder, edging on hysterics, her nails digging into the concrete and attempting to pull herself from the wall, but in vain as two of her red painted nails crack off and land on the other side of the alley. she struggles and screams more, but one of the hands reaches farther than the rest and grabs her hair, pulling it back and slapping its palm over her open mouth, the hands pull, and the woman screams as loud as she can and-

Across the street, the cold unblinking eye of a camera watches as the woman disappears from the ground of the alley into that seemingly normal brick wall.

Four blocks across town, a man with silver hair that reflects the glow of neon that bleeds into the phone booth from the lights outside and wearing a dark trench coat puts the receiver back on the hook. He pushes his hand into his left pocket, feeling and patting for something. Seemingly satisfied with what he finds he draws back emptyhanded and opens the door of the booth.

He briskly walks across the street, combing his hair back with his hand and fiddling with a necklace that he shoves under his shirt upon reaching the entrance. He stops, looks up to the glowing blue sign above the building, and opens the door.

_Allison Theater _blinks the sign as the mahogany door of the entrance closes shut under it.

Above that sign, red velvet window curtains draw closed, and the lights inside turn off, basking it in darkness.

The sound of a thumping beat plays against the empty streets, and two red painted nails lay chipped and broken on the floor in front of a seemingly normal brick wall.

The camera lays unblinking and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> as always,   
Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
